An aircraft uses a certain amount of fuel to fly from a departure airport to a destination airport. The goal when planning a flight is to carry an amount of fuel that results in a minimum amount of fuel (dictated by safety and/or regulatory considerations) remaining at the destination airport. Carrying any additional fuel can be wasteful because the additional fuel increases the weight of the aircraft and thereby increases the fuel consumption and carbon emissions of the aircraft.